New Student Jonin
by Cloud Ninja
Summary: This is a story about when a kid gos to Konohagakure. First fiction RxR. I should appere in chapter 5. P.S. I can't spell well.
1. The Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

New Student: Jonin

Chapter 1

In the village of Konoha cell number 7 was at Naruto's favorite Raman shop. When Kakshi walked up and said, "This is a new student that moved here from the Village hidden in the sand and was a ginnin, I hope you don't mind if he joined our group.

"Nah we don't mind it's better because we have more people in our cell", Naruto exclaimed.

"Good", Kakshi said, "he will be on our mission tomorrow".

"So what brings you to Konoha", Sakura asked?

"To tell you the truth I actually am a Jonin for the Village hidden the sand and all of the other villages except this one", the young man said.

"So if you are stronger then Kakshi, show us an elite shinobi move", Sasuke said disrespect.

"All right, all right special jutsu, lightning sword jutsu."

All of a sudden blades came out of his left and right index and middle fingers. Then Naruto through a rock at the kid. It was sliced it the rock in half perfectly.

"Naruto you could have knocked him out, ", Sakura yelled, by the way what is your name?

"It is Ryan, and that move was my kekkei genkai", Ryan said

"So if that was a kekkei genkai you are not a jonin," Sasuke remarked.

"You will see it tomorrow at the survival exercises," said Ryan.

"Not again," Naruto yelled.

…

Hoped you liked the first chapter.


	2. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 2

The next day cell number 7 went to the training fields when Kakashi was late, (as usual).

"The task is to get one bell Ryan before noon or you don't get lunch and you will be sent back the ninja academy," Kakashi explained.

"All right I can get a bell easy," Ryan yond.

"Go," Kakashi yelled.

In two seconds flat the bell on Kakashi's pants was gone and in to Ryan's hand.

"What the"… "How did you do that", Kakashi said astonished.

"Easy, lightning speed jutsu," Ryan explained.

"But that is an extremely difficult technique," Kakashi baffled, "How did you do it?"

Suddenly a bunch of sound ninja came to the training fields and captured Naruto and Sakura as hostages. Naruto by the coat and Sakura by the hair.

"Like my gang Kakashi," Sasuke told.

"Ow, stop pulling my hair," Sakura yelled, "Hay Naruto throw me a kuni.

"Why," Naruto asked?

"Just do it," Sakura demanded.

As soon as Sakura caught the kuni she cut her hair and went to try and help Naruto.


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 3

While Sakura was helping Naruto Ryan and Kakashi had their own problems.

"How are we going to fight him, he is better than Naruto and has high chakra," Kakashi panicked.

"Don't worry we will think of something," Ryan answered.

"You'd better," Kakashi demanded.

"Time to unlock my full potential, **SCANER JUTSU**," Ryan shouted.

He found Sasuke's weak point in an instant. Then he used the lighting speed jutsu and with the force of 10,000,000,000,000 Raikage Sasuke was hit.

As soon as he got up he yelled, "Fall back".

…

Sorry it was so short.


	4. The Trouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 4

"O.K. Start explaining", Kakashi yelled.

"All right, all right I'll tell you". "I am from the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Ryan started to explain.

Flashback

I was exploring Japan and I stumbled upon the Village Hidden in the Clouds. After that there was a small blank. Soon I became a Jonin. The Raikage offered me a position as a ANBU agent, but I turned them down. I wanted to be the Raikage.

"But Raiu is a chosen one", Kakashi yelled.

"Hey, did you forget my name, it's Ryan"! Ryan shouted.

"Oh continue," Kakashi said.

When I fought him I lost horribly. But he made a proposition if I become a Jonin in all of the major hidden villages he would give me another shot. And here I am.

"So what you are saying is that you are stronger then Kakashi," Sakura said.

"Yep," Ryan said.

"Than beat Sasuke," Naruto asked, "If your village and the sound village are enemies".

"Naruto, are you insane," Sakura yelled.

"No, no Naruto is right, I don't know him vary well and he is a sound ninja," Ryan debated.

…

I need to make them shorter.


	5. The Drifter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

That night Sakura was in her room thinking about the day. And then she heard a rustle of the leaves.

"Who is there?"

Then a ninja that half of his face was covered and said, "hi".

"Who are you", Sakura demanded.

"Why I'm the nearly invincible Cloud Ninja", Cloud Ninja responded.

There was a long pause while the looked in to the sky. And Sakura asked "Nearly invincible?"

"There where only two people who ever beat me the Raikage and a kid named Ryan".'

"You know Ryan?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, I know him, he is my rival," Cloud Ninja responded.

"Hay, I can tell that your hair was cut in order to save a comrade, let me help you," Cloud Ninja offered.

He did random hand signs and said "earth style hair growth jutsu, and now I take my leave."

…

For the people who actually like my story sorry it is so short.


	6. The Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter: 6

The next day at the bridge they were waiting for Kakashi and Sakura brought up what she saw the previous night.

"Hay Ryan do you know a kid named Cloud Ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, him he is a trader," Ryan said.

"Isn't he your rival," Sakura said.

"Used to be, but not now," Ryan rebutted.

"Why isn't he now?" Naruto asked.

"He let a convict go free," Ryan said.

"Good morning guys, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said

"You lair," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.


End file.
